Oh my Drabble!
by NekuraHime
Summary: [Zutara] A collection of Zutara drabbles ranging from happy to sad. Please ignore the nonsensical title.
1. Burned

_Words: _**209**

_Title: _**Burned**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from it.

* * *

**

"How many times did I tell you to stop and take a break?"

"…"

"Oh, don't you '…' me, mister! _I'm_ the one who has to fix you up again after all this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…"

"Why I even bother, honestly…"

Zuko sighed as Katara continued to rant about his current condition. It was embarrassing, really—_unheard of—_in all honesty. But he'd gone and done it. Somehow.

"…are you even listening to me!" Katara had spun on her heel and was now hovering just inches away. Usually this wouldn't bother Zuko, but she was really scary at the moment.

"Yes dear." He replied, wincing as the sarcasm he had meant to hide came out clearly in his tone. She narrowed her eyes at him, but pulled some of the paste she had just finished making out and slapped it on his forehead none-so-gently.

"Ouch."

_Slap._

"Ouch!"

_Slap._

"OUCH! Okay! I get it! I'll listen to you next time."

Katara smiled victoriously and rubbed the rest of the salve into his skin, careful not to hurt him any more than he was. She finished and sat next to him, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"I still can't see how you managed to get sunburn."

* * *

_Ahaha. I like drabbles a lot. But seriously, do you think they could? I just don't know…hmm…_


	2. Yes

_Words: _**97**

_Title: _**Yes**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any characters from it.

* * *

**

"Marry me."

Katara looked up at him in shock, not knowing what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she could not form words. Had he really just…

"Katara, marry me."

"I can't, you know I can't! I—"

"Marry me."

"But I—"

"_Marry me._"

"Zuko, we—"

He took her face in his hands; kissed her gently, sweetly, carefully—a soft flutter of lips—but that was all it took. She looked up into his eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips and tears building in her eyes she said,

"Yes."


	3. Speechless

_Words: _**201**

_Title: _**Speechless**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from it.

* * *

**

He had _tried _to ignore her. He really had. He sat there and meditated for what seemed like an eternity while she rambled on and on about…well he couldn't even tell _what_ she was trying to say. She just seemed to be _talking_.

"Katara, can you _please _stop with the prattling on and on?" He asked, not moving from his semi-comfortable rock. If she had heard him, she pretended not to and continued with her drivel. Zuko sighed and got up slowly.

_10…_

He rolled his shoulders and cracked his head to the side

_9…_

He slowly waltzed over to her

_8…_

He lowered himself to the ground behind her

_7…_

Tapped her gently on the shoulder

_6…_

She whirled around surprised

And continued talking

_5…_

"Katara—"

"And really, if they _think _I'm not…"

_4…_

"…and why should I? Hm? Really, I…"

_3…_

"…I've done for them, they _still_…"

_2…_

"…of all the nerve, if we were back…"

_1._

"…you understand, right Zuko? You—"

She ceased her ranting, then. He knew she would too: it was hard to speak when your lips were otherwise occupied. He pulled away softly and slowly, leaving her shocked and, yes—thank goodness—_speechless.

* * *

_

_I think that Katara would be the kind of girl to rant and rave. A lot. To anyone. Including Mr. Princey Pants. _


	4. So

_Words: _**552**

_Title: _**So…**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from it.

* * *

**

Katara was so busy fawning over her young child's newfound ability to crawl that she almost didn't hear the polite "ahem" coming from her open doorway. Her eyes flew to the red, sleek armor of the visitor and she stood, casually placing herself between the man and her baby. "Can I help you with something?"

"The Fire lord requests you and your daughter's presence…immediately."

Katara raised a sarcastic brow towards her visitor. '_Oh, he does, does he?'_

"Well," she said icily, hefting the small girl up to rest on her hip, "then the Fire lord can come ask me _himself._"

"As you wish." It was a new voice that said this, but not an unfamiliar one.

Katara rolled her eyes as the messenger looked shocked for a moment, before he nodded and bowed to the intruder, leaving the couple (and child) to themselves.

"What do you want?"

He sighed and fumbled with something until the rustle of paper could be heard, "I received a letter about four months ago saying that I had a daughter somewhere. It also told me not to try and find her. I assume you're familiar with this?"

"Of course, I wrote it. That doe—"

"As soon as I received this, I left to search for her…"

"Chasing, the _one _thing you know how to do…"

"…And finally found you here. Of all places, I should have guessed you would return…_home._" He said 'home' reluctantly, as if he didn't want to admit to himself that this _was_ her home.

"…and?"

"'_And'?_ She's my _daughter_, Katara! Did you think you could just keep her from me!"

"Well I had hoped so."

"_Why?_"

Katara was surprised by the weakness in his voice, the desperation of it…but she ignored his question and repeated her own, "What do you want?"

"I want _our _daughter. I want a _home, _I want…_you_."

Katara looked at him, then her daughter, "Zuko…look at me, I'm not _fit_ to rule the fire nation. I'm a waterbender, not an Empress. And do you really think your country would accept a child born by water? Don't go all 'hero' on me and say you don't care, either," she warned as he opened his mouth, "_you_ may not, but you're not just Zuko anymore, you're Fire lord Zuko. You have a whole empire's wants and needs to look out for. Can you really promise a good life for your daughter?"

Zuko paused, then reached out and ran his finger down the little girl's cheek. She grabbed it gleefully and attempted to eat it. He smiled, "I don't know, Katara. I really don't know. But I'll try; I'll do everything for her, for you…for us." He pulled his hand away from the child and looked deeply at the woman in front of him, "I know my people may not agree, but the war is over. It's time for change. Please, Katara."

The young woman sighed, "Alright, you get one chance. But you're breaking the news to her about why she doesn't get to see Gran-Gran everyday." Katara unceremoniously plopped her daughter in Zuko's arms, who held her tightly, eyes wide with surprise. He watched as she walked out of the hut, then looked down to the small gurgling girl in his arms.

"So…pretty nice weather we've been having lately, huh?"

* * *

_Well what would _you _say to a daughter you didn't know existed?_


	5. Pickup

_Words: _**229**

_Title: _**Pickup**

_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from it.

* * *

**

They made eye contact across the crowded club, gold meeting blue in an electric shock that sent shivers cascading down each back. She looked away first, smiling down at her drink. He smirked and sauntered across the floor, weaving in between the couples dancing drunkenly.

He reached the girl and leaned against the bar next to her. "Do you mind if I stare at you up close instead of from across the room?" he asked.

She blinked, "what?"

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you."

"Excuse me?"

"Congratulations! You've been voted "Most Beautiful Girl In This Room" and the grand prize is a night with me!"

"…Oh joy."

"So, what are the chances that we can engage in anything more than just conversation?"

"Zuko, this isn't even a conversation. This is you spending too much time with your pickup line book."

"But I haven't said my best one yet!"

Katara looked at him exasperatedly, sighed, and took another sip of her drink. "Okay. _Fine._ Go."

He smiled coyly and brought himself closer to the girl. "If your right leg was Christmas and your left leg was Easter…" he didn't get to finish that thought, though. Katara took the liberty of throwing the remains of her drink into his face and stomping off.

"Wait! Katara! Did I mention that that dress would look great on...Katara?"

* * *

_Okay. Now I want everyone to imagine with me here. Close your eyes (not yet, finish reading and_ then _close them.) and visualize Zuko sauntering. See it? Okay good. Now we've all had a good laugh._


End file.
